The Tiger's Rose
by MiggyMeista
Summary: Karina stays at Kotetsu's place with the hero she loves, but can she finally confess her feelings to him. Rated M for content, please R


**The Tiger's Rose: A fic by MiggyMeista**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger & Bunny, it is property of Sunrise. **

**WARNING: This story contains lemon, if you are not a fan of these, then please turn back now. If you are okay with them or you like them, then read on my friends! END OF WARNING**

It was a rather quiet night in Sternbild City, which suited the heroes of the city quite nicely. Driving down the streets of the city to get to his home was a Japanese man who was somewhere between his late thirties to early forties. He wore a flat cap that was mostly white with a large black stripe going down the middle. He had dark hair that extended down to his neck and also had a beard that was trimmed in a rather odd fashion. The man was clothed in a green dress shirt along with a black tie that had numerous buttons adorning it, a two-toned vest, black dress slacks and a pair of black and white dress shoes. His amber colored eyes focused on the road as he carefully drove home. He gazed at his passenger briefly who was gazing out of the window at the landscape. She was a slim blonde haired girl in her late teens with brown eyes. She was wearing a multi colored beanie along with a blue beaded necklace. Her body was clothed in a brown sweater vest along with a low cut yellow top underneath, gray wrist warmers, a pink skirt, brown thigh high stockings, and brown boots.

"Say Blue Rose, are you sure you want to stay with me while your parents are away for their anniversary celebration?" inquired the man

"Indeed I do Tiger, it gets boring when there's no one else home. Oh and one more thing, please call me Karina when we're off duty," replied the woman.

"If you insist, and you're free to call me Kotetsu if you want. That name isn't off limits to you. But that's only if you really want to," commented Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, who fought crime in Sternbild as the hero Wild Tiger. Karina Lyle was one of his fellow hero friends who fought as the hero Blue Rose.

"Is there any particular reason you chose me to stay with?" asked Kotetsu.

"In my opinion, you're the most trustworthy of all of us heroes. Sure you're a bit of a doofus, but you're a good person," answered Karina.

"Why thank you, I'm flattered," said Kotetsu, blushing a bit at the doofus part.

"I'm starting to get hungry, I hope we get to your house soon," commented Karina.

"We're almost there. I hope you like fried rice though, it's all I know how to cook," replied Kotetsu.

"Really, that's all you know how to make?" asked Karina in a curious tone.

"It's my favorite dish, so I never bothered to learn any other recipes. That's why I usually eat out with Antonio a lot," answered Kotetsu.

"Pao-Lin taught me how to make dumplings, if you want, I can help you make some that way we have more to eat besides fried rice," offered Karina.

"I'd like that, again, thank you. I know you're a guest, but I appreciate the generosity, I think I may have some things to where we can make those," responded Kotetsu.

"Why would you have stuff to make dumplings if you don't know how to make them?" asked Karina.

"Bunny-chan was gonna help me learn new recipes one day, but since you're gonna show me, I won't need him for that," commented Kotetsu.

After a few minutes of driving, Kotetsu finally parked his car in front of a house and turned off the engine.

"We're here, the Casa De Kaburagi. Make yourself at home while you're here," said Kotetsu with a big grin on his face.

"You're such a dork," laughed Karina as she gazed at Kotetsu's grinning face.

"Do you mean that as a compliment or an insult?" questioned Kotetsu.

"Take it however you want," replied Karina as she unfastened her seatbelt and exited the car. Kotetsu did the same as he led Karina upstairs and fiddled about with his keys looking for the one to his front door. Soon Kotetsu found the key he was looking for and promptly inserted the key into his lock and turned it. He slowly opened the door and flicked a light switch nearby, illuminating the rather humble abode which he had spent a good deal of time cleaning earlier that day.

"This place is pretty small, but quaint," commented Karina.

"Well it is just me here, and I don't have company over much, except when Kaede comes to visit," remarked Kotetsu.

"Where do you want me to leave my bags?" asked Karina.

"Oh, I'll show you to the guest bedroom, then we'll get ready to make dinner," answered Kotetsu.

After showing Karina where she would sleep, Karina placed her bags near the bed and then followed Kotetsu over to where the kitchen was. Kotetsu pulled a large wok out of his cupboard as well as a smaller frying pan for Karina to make the dumplings in. Kotetsu began to fiddle about in his fridge and freezer looking for his ingredients. He pulled out some shrimp, peas, carrots, green onions, a few eggs, the rice, sesame oil, and soy sauce.

"Do you like shrimp Karina? It's my favorite thing to put in fried rice," stated Kotetsu.

"I like shrimp, do you have any beef or chicken for the dumplings though?" asked Karina.

"Yeah, let me let that defrost too," answered Kotetsu as he pulled out some beef and threw it into his microwave to defrost. Karina watched as Kotetsu sliced up the carrots and green onions and marinated them along with the shrimp and peas. After pouring some cooking oil in the wok and turning the heat on, Kotetsu waited for the wok to get hot as Karina started to prepare the dumplings. Kotetsu turned to watch Karina's preparation of the dish and as the wok was hot enough, Kotetsu then threw the shrimp in and began to cook them until they were about eighty percent cooked and then set the shrimp aside and then cracked the eggs into the wok and began to stir them with a spatula while occassionally taking glances at how Karina was coming along with the dumplings.

"Why are you frying everything individually?" inquired Karina.

"You cook everything individually until it's about eighty percent done, then do the rice last and throw everything back in to finish when the rice is almost done, this is to keep everything from tasting the same. I do this to bring out the flavors in everything," answered Kotetsu as he wiped down the wok after taking the eggs out and throwing in the veggies to cook. After a few seconds, Kotetsu took the veggies out and placed them on a plate with the shrimp and eggs. Kotetsu then put in the rice turning the heat up to high. When the rice was nearly done, Kotetsu placed the rest of the ingredients into the wok with the rice and finished cooking them altogether. When the rice was done, Kotetsu took the wok off of the stove and began to place even portions of shrimp fried rice onto two plates, one for him, and one for Karina. Kotetsu then looked over to Karina and studied how she was making the dumplings. When she was done, she began to place even amounts onto her and Kotetsu's plates.

"Do you want anything to drink Karina? Water, soda, juice, beer?" asked Kotetsu.

"Water will be fine Kotetsu-san," answered Karina. Kotetsu blushed a bit at Karina calling him Kotetsu-san. Despite this, he reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for Karina and pulled out a bottle of Mr. Legend beer for himself to drink.

"You're dumplings smell good, I can't wait to try them," said Kotetsu as he looked at his plate with his mouth beginning to water.

"And I'm looking forward to trying your fried rice," replied Karina as she brought utensils to the table and as the two sat down and began to eat, they also began to engage in conversation with one another.

"So Kotetsu-san, I don't think we ever talked too much, but what persuaded you to become a hero?" asked Karina.

"When I was ten years old, I witnessed a bank robbery that Mr. Legend had foiled. Out of desperation, one of them tried to take me hostage, that's the first time I ever activated my power. Mr. Legend told me my power was meant to save people, so from then on, I said I would only use my power to protect others," answered Kotetsu.

"That's quite a story, for me, this is just to help me hopefully launch my career of being a singer at some point in the future. I don't intend to be a hero forever, but so far I'm enjoying it, everyone I work with on Hero TV is really amazing and I enjoy being around all of you," chimed in Karina.

"For me, I don't really have too many other skills other than being a hero. I suppose I could always open a restaurant that specialized in fried rice, but I don't know how that would turn out. Besides, when my wife Tomoe died, her last wish to me was to always be a hero, and I intend to fulfill that promise to her. Not only for her, but for Kaede as well, and for myself," stated Kotetsu.

"That's very admirable of you," said Karina. While she ate, she gazed at some of the pictures near Kotetsu's bookshelf and saw many of him with his late wife and his daughter. Peppered in with the pictures of his family were pictures of him with Barnaby and the other heroes, as well as him and Ben. She even saw his King of Heroes trophies from the times he did win that award during his years of being a hero.

"Your wife was very beautiful, and Kaede is growing up to look a lot like her. I see a few pictures here of Ben and all of us heroes," remarked Karina as she continued to gaze at the pictures.

"All of you are like an extended family to me, I know that we all compete with one another on Hero TV, but no matter what, we all have the same goal when on duty, to stop criminals and protect those who believe in us. Ben was the first to give me my chance to show what I was made of, Antonio has been one of my best friends since my high school years, and the rest of you became really good friends to me over all our adventures together," said Kotetsu causing Karina to blush.

"But what about your awards for King of Heroes, I'm surprised you don't display those somewhere a little more special," questioned Karina.

"While those awards are nice to have, they're not the most important things to me. It's my family, you guys, and the people of the city that we must protect that hold far more value than those trophies ever will," answered Kotetsu.

"You really are quite the unique one Kotetsu-san, but that's a good thing. You're just so honest and kind that it's very endearing, Tomoe was definitely a lucky woman to have married you," complimented Karina.

"Uh...thanks. Oh, your dumplings were delicious Karina-chan, Pao-Lin taught you well" stammered Kotetsu as his face turned as red as Barnaby's hero suit.

"I thank you, your fried rice is delicious as well. If you ever did open a restaurant for this, I'd be a regular, and have the others support you in that venture as well," responded Karina.

"That's good to know that I'd have support for that," said Kotetsu as he finished his beer and threw the empty bottle in the garbage.

"By the way Karina, did you want to do anything tonight, see a movie? Go out with the other heroes, or anything of that nature?" asked Kotetsu.

"Not tonight, I just want to relax, it was a long day today with the criminals we had to bust. If I wanted to watch a movie you have DVDs right?" responded Karina.

"Yeah, I see your point. I'm kinda tired myself, and yeah I do have DVDs if you feel like watching any of them, help yourself. Oh yeah, did you want to bathe first, get yourself relaxed," inquired Kotetsu.

"You go first Kotetsu-san, you know how us girls are with cleaning up, I don't want to use up all the hot water before you get a chance to clean up," answered Karina which caused Kotetsu to let out a chuckle.

"Right, I think I'm gonna go do so now that way I don't keep you waiting too long, we can talk more later on if you feel like it," said Kotetsu as he grabbed his hygiene products and his toothbrush and walked into the bathroom.

"He really brushes his teeth in the bathroom. Eh no matter what, he's still so loveable, I wish I could tell him what I really think of him right now," thought Karina to herself as she walked over to the guest room. She reached into her bag and grabbed a book out called "100 Ways to Get a Single Father to Fall For You" and plopped on the bed to read it. After a few minutes, Karina's cell phone began to ring, as she looked at it, her caller ID said Nathan Seymour. Karina promptly answered.

"Hi Nathan, what's going on?" asked Karina.

"Oh, I'm just checking up on you and seeing how you're enjoying staying over at that handsome Wild Tiger's place," spoke the flamboyant hero's voice over the phone. Nathan fought crime under the alias Fire Emblem.

"So far, I like it. He's such a wonderful gentleman, sure he's a bit dorky at times, but that's part of what I find charming about him," answered Karina.

"So are you going to finally spill the beans to him, you two are alone in his place. It's the perfect time to do so honey," commented Nathan.

"I'm just afraid that he won't reciprocate the feelings. After all, I'm not that much older than his daughter. I don't know how I'd react to being rejected by him," said Karina with conern in her voice.

"Listen here, would you rather spend your whole life wondering what could have been? Whether or not he accepts your feelings, at least you'll have a definite answer if you just tell him. Just tell him already," prodded Nathan.

"I suppose you're right, I will let him know. Despite what may happen, I hope him and I can still be great friends. But I'm gonna hope for the best," said Karina.

"You go girl! Anyways, I'm about to go have drinks with Antonio, Keith, and Ivan. You let me know what happened later, good luck honey," said Nathan.

"Thanks Nathan, and you have fun tonight with the guys," replied Karina.

"One more thing, if you do get in the sheets with Tiger, can you send me some photos of his handsome body for me?" asked Nathan.

"Good-bye Nathan," said Karina in an annoyed tone before hanging up.

"Aw, she's no fun. Oh well, I suppose feeling up Rock Bison's rock hard buns will make up for that," said Nathan as he headed off to meet up with the other heroes.

As Karina contemplated what to do, she heard the bath water running in Kotetsu's bathroom. With a smirk on her face, she grabbed a towel out of her bag, stripped off all of her clothing and promptly wrapped the towel around her slender yet sexy body.

"I'm going to bare my soul to him tonight, but that won't be all. I must be strong, I just hope Kotetsu-san will understand," thought Karina to herself as she walked out of the guest room. Karina gazed once again at a photo of Tomoe on Kotetsu's shelf and let out a sigh.

"Hey, I'm not trying to replace you, but please let your husband see my feelings for what they are," spoke Karina to the photograph of Tomoe. Karina then walked over to Kotetsu's room, the bath water had stopped running about a minute ago. Karina slowly turned the knob, and felt the door creak as Kotetsu must have absent mindedly left the door unlocked. Karina then walked over to the tub where she saw Kotetsu brushing his teeth while sitting in the bathtub.

"Don't you find that to be a strange habit?" asked Karina's face causing Kotetsu to almost jump and choke on his toothpaste as he turned to see Karina wrapped in her towel looking at him.

"Karina-chan! What are you doing?" gasped Kotetsu obviously startled.

"I'm coming in too, so scoot over and spit that toothpaste out!" exclaimed Karina as she unravelled the towel and let it fall to the ground, exposing her body to Kotetsu, whose face turned as red as Nathan's hero suit.

"This is very awkward," grumbled Kotetsu after he spit out his toothpaste and Karina got into the bathtub with him, her face also flushed as Kotetsu stared at her nude body.

"Kotetsu-san, please just hear me out, it's very important to me that you do," said Karina as she leaned in towards Kotetsu who nodded to affirm he would listen to what she had to say.

"Kotetsu, a few years ago I claimed to detest you and always came off as indifferent, but ever since you gave me that towel before our concert, something had washed over me that has caused me a lot of conflict for over a year," started Karina. As Kotetsu listened, he glanced over at the towel Karina had been wrapped in and noticed it was the one he had given her.

"Are you telling me what I think you're trying to tell me?" asked Kotetsu while scratching his beard.

"Kotetsu, I'm deeply in love with you and have been so for a long time. I could just never bring myself to say it until tonight, I didn't know the right way to express myself to you. That's also part of why I asked to stay with you while my parents are away," stated Karina.

"I should've figured that out. Especially that time I went to visit my family before the Maverick incident and Origami Cyclone told me how you were acting while I was away," remarked Kotetsu which made Karina laugh a bit.

"While I know I'd be hurt if you didn't reciprocate my feelings, I'd rather have a definite answer than spend my whole life wondering what could have happened. I know you're a silly ojiisan sometimes, but that's what makes you so charming in my opinion," said Karina.

"I'm really flattered by what you have to say. It's a nice refreshing break from having Nathan flirt with me, Antonio, and Bunny-chan all the time," commented Kotetsu.

"Hear me out, I know I can never replace Tomoe in your heart nor do I intend to try to. I just hope that there can be a special place in your heart for me, I truly do love you Kotetsu Toratetsu Kaburagi," commented Karina as she slid over to Kotetsu and planted a quick kiss onto his lips making Kotetsu jump back in shock as Karina pulled back and turned away embarrassed.

"Karina...I..."stammered Kotetsu as he tried to regain his composure after what just happened. Kotetsu then slid over to Karina and pulled her close to him, her chest touching his. Kotetsu stared deeply into Karina's brown eyes and flashed a smile to her before he leaned in and returned the kiss to Karina. As their lips met, Karina felt a shock go through her body as her heart danced with excitement at Kotetsu returning her feelings. Karina wrapped her arms lightly around Kotetsu as the two passionately made out with one another in the bathtub. Karina ran her hands up and down Kotetsu's muscular torso and back as Kotetsu began to kiss Karina across her neck and her collarbone. Karina began to do the same while she ran her hands through Kotetsu's smooth hair.

"Now I'm not objecting at all to this, but do you want to take this somewhere more comfortable than this cramped bathtub?" asked Karina as she kissed Kotetsu again.

"Agreed, let's go to my bedroom and continue this," answered Kotetsu as him and Karina got out of the tub and dried each other off before walking over to Kotetsu's bedroom, kissing each other the whole way there. Kotetsu then tossed Karina onto his bed and leapt on after her.

"Your ice may be a little cold, but your body leaves me feeling hot!" exclaimed Kotetsu.

"That line was so corny, let's just continue where we left off," said Karina as she finished laughing at Kotetsu's comment

Kotetsu continued to make out with Karina as the two of them continued to feel up each other's bodies. Karina ran her hands across Kotetsu's muscular chest and back letting her fingers explore all the contours while Kotetsu did the same with Karina as he gently squeezed her firm and perky breasts, as Kotetsu continued to fondle the creamy mounds, Karina let out squeals of pleasure in between kisses as she started to kiss Kotetsu's abs and gave the hero's firm member a playful squeeze which caused Kotetsu to let out a moan of delight. Kotetsu then rolled over to where Karina was under him and took one of Karina's breasts and placed the erect pink nipple into his mouth while he fondled the other breast. Kotetsu lovingly lapped his tongue across Karina's breast as she start to moan happily as the oral pleasure that Wild Tiger was giving her sent shockwaves through her body. Karina ran her hands along Kotetsu's hair once again as he went forward with his attentive work on her alluring mounds.

"Kotetsu-san," moaned Karina.

Kotetsu then shifted attention to the other breast, placing the nipple of the previously unattended one in his mouth as he started fondle the previously suckled breast of Blue Rose. Kotetsu gave as much love to this breast as he did to the previous one, sucking at it as if he were an infant trying to draw milk from his mother. Karina's moans filled the air around the room which of course excited Kotetsu. His tongue continued to lap all around Karina's nipple as more shocks coursed through Karina's body as she gazed up at the ceiling in a dream like trance.

"Kotetsu, this is so amazing, let me reward you for being a wonderful host," said Karina.

Kotetsu lie down on his bed as Karina crawled over and after planting a few kisses down his torso and playing with his abs. She slowly moved down to Kotetsu's fully erect manhood and placed her mouth down over it and began to suck away, her head bobbing up and down as she ran her tongue all around Kotetsu's firm shaft. Kotetsu lie on his bed as a look of euphoria crossed his face. Karina was pleasing him so well he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his moans were the ones that started to fill the room along with the sound of Karina licking Kotetsu's member. While giving Kotetsu oral pleasure, Karina also began to play with Kotetsu's testicles with a free hand, adding to the happy feeling that Kotetsu had coursing through his body.

"Oh...Karina-chan," gasped Kotetsu as he enjoyed the amazing feeling Karina was sending through his body. Soon, Karina crawled back up to Kotetsu and met his lips for another kiss as Kotetsu gave Karina's firm butt a smack making the young blonde girl squeal with delight. Karina then lie on her back and motioned for Kotetsu to give her oral stimulation.

"I want to see if you're a King of Heroes in pleasing me," said Karina.

"I'm up for the challenge," said Kotetsu as he kissed Karina yet again, and started to plant soft kisses all down Karina's body until he made her way to her womanly regions and began to lick her down there lovingly, even using his fingers to play with her moist region while he licked away. Karina's body started to convulse as her moans of ecstacy began to fill Kotetsu's home yet again.

"Oh...Kotetsu!" screamed Karina as the Japanese man continued to loving lick Karina's womanhood with lots of vigor. Karina started to fondle her own breasts and rub them vigorously while Kotetsu continued his work on orally pleasing his ice doll. Karina continued to buck as Kotetsu licked her clit lovingly and she started to scream Kotetsu's name even louder prompting Kotetsu to lick her even more as the pleasure caused Karina's body to grow increasingly hot as she could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Please, don't stop," gasped Karina.

Eventually, the pleasure became too much for Blue Rose to handle as her womanly juices began to spill out all over Wild Tiger's face. Kotetsu looked up at Karina who was blushing and flashed another smile to her.

"I told you I knew what I was doing," remarked Kotetsu.

"You sure do. But I've had enough of the appetizers, I want the full course now!" exclaimed Karina.

"All right then, time to let out a wild roar!" exclaimed Kotetsu.

"You be on top," said Karina as she lie legs spread, ready for Kotetsu to take her.

Kotetsu carefully got on top of Karina and slowly inserted his throbbing manhood into Karina's moist opening which caused the young heroine to wince at first, but as Kotetsu began to thrust about inside of her, the look of pain slowly began to disappear from her face and she began to moan loudly again as Kotetsu thrust about inside of her. Karina wrapped her legs around Kotetsu's waist as Kotetsu began to play with Karina's breasts again while he thrust about inside of her.

"Kotetsu..." gasped Karina.

As the two heroes lie intertwined in their love making, both of their moans of passion wafted about in Kotetsu's abode. Karina's screams were louder than Kotetsu's, but the two were equally enjoying themselves as they continued their exhilarating exercise of love making. The two naked forms of the heroes could feel their bodies growing hotter, but were so engrossed in one another that they did not care. Kotetsu continued thrusting with all of his might, each one bringing another scream out of Karina's mouth.

"KOTETSU-SAN!" screamed Karina.

"KARINA-CHAN!" shouted Kotetsu.

As Wild Tiger and Blue Rose continued on with their love making for what seemed like hours, a blue aura surrounded Kotetsu as he realized that he had activated his hundred power, making his thursts into Karina even more potent as she screamed Kotetsu's name even louder. Even Kotetsu was wondering if Karina was going to wind waking up his neighbors, but he kept thrusting giving Karina all his love. The heat of their bodies continued to intensify and the two heroes could eventually feel their climaxes coming on.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kotetsu and Karina in unison as both of their climaxes happened at once. Kotetsu shot everything he had into Karina as her fluids splashed onto Kotetsu's groin. When the two regained their breath, Kotetsu once again met Karina for a kiss before rolling off her and lying right next to her.

"3...2...1...Wild Tiger, over and out," remarked Kotetsu as his hundred power wore off.

"Even so, that was amazing. I have no regrets at all," said Karina as she cuddled next to Kotetsu as he pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"I'm happy, glad to know that I still have it in me to really make a woman happy in the sheets," replied Kotetsu.

"Here's hoping we get to do this again in the future," stated Karina.

"What about a little fun tomorrow morning before we go off to hero duty," suggested Kotetsu.

"You read my mind, I'm of course up for that. I wonder what the other heroes are gonna say though if they find out about this," mused Karina.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure they'll accept it. And if not, who cares, as long as we're happy with each other, that's ultimately what matters," responded Kotetsu.

"So I guess it's safe to say that I've earned a special place inside of your heart now. Am I right?" asked Karina.

"Oh you sure have, tonight made it so," answered Kotetsu.

"I've said it once tonight, but I love you Kotetsu Toratetsu Kaburagi," said Karina.

"And I love you too Karina Lyle," said Kotetsu.

The two held each other and kissed one another passionately. As they cuddled with one another, they fell asleep in each other's arms as sweet dreams of one another and the passionate night they head filled their heads. Hero TV already had the first hero tag team with Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr. Now Wild Tiger and Blue Rose would be the first pair of lovers to grace Hero TV, and both were perfectly okay with that.

The End

Author's Note: Hello there folks. I wrote this story because I do love the Tiger & Bunny anime series, in fact, in all the years I've been watching anime, it's become one of my all time favorites. Kotetsu is of course my favorite character because he's a such a loveable doofus and I do agree with his though process in being a hero. I've even cosplayed as Kotetsu a lot this year. Also, Karina is super sexy in my opinion. Anyways, I do plan on writing more anime stuff in the future and I hope you all enjoyed this. It may not be my best work but I still had fun writing it nonetheless. I'm off to plan my next story, so as always folks, please read and review.


End file.
